


Not my type

by Budapest_All_Over_again



Series: it's all fun and games until you go and get yourself killed [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budapest_All_Over_again/pseuds/Budapest_All_Over_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan doesn't like Lavender. Not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my type

When Lavender very publicly broke up with her 'Won-Won' in sixth year, Susan Bones laughed at the girl. What sort of fool would be that open about her feelings with a guy that early into a relationship? Susan had never really liked the girl. She played the flute, and seemed to have an air about her that said 'I don't care what you think of me, I'm lovely and perfect and the best'. Far too flamboyant and feminine for her tastes.

Which was very ironic, seeing as 'feminine' was exactly Susan's taste.

She'd only told her aunt Amelia about her preference of her own gender. But she didn't like girls like Lavender. Only boys with mother issues liked girls like Lavender. She liked girls that could think on their feet, girls who were strong and resilient. Not girls who whimpered like the pathetic school children they were when their boyfriend of the week left them.

It was only in seventh year that Susan actually got to know Lavender. It's funny, the strength of the bonds people make when they have to work together to survive. Susan spent hours with Lavender in the Room of Requirement hiding from the Carrows and practicing defensive spells. They talked about Voldemort and about Harry and about what they would do once all of this was over, if the war ever truly ended.

And Susan got to see who Lavender really was. Flirty, yes. But so much more. She was independent, and refused help from everyone unless someone else's wellbeing was at stake. Lavender was one who loved being the centre of attention. She had a wicked sense of humour, something that lifted everyone's spirits as they battled the Carrows day in and day out. Lavender became one of Susan's closest friends.

And, inevitably, Susan found herself thinking about the girl often. Lavender was there in Susan's mind when she was completing the latest Transfiguration homework. She was there in classes, distracting Susan from the Draught of Living Death and Protean Charms. Eventually, she clicked as to why she had these thoughts about Lavender all the time. And Merlin, did it shock her. She, Susan Bones, loved a Gryffindor flirt who would never love her back. Because who honestly would? Susan was plain. Lavender was exquisite.

But Susan refused to give up. She spent more and more time with Lavender. Every time she met with the dirty-blonde-haired girl, she promised herself that this time would be the time she told Lavender how she felt. And every time, she let herself down. Eventually, she promised herself, I'll do it.

She finally got herself prepared. Tonight, tonight she was going to tell Lavender how she felt.

That night was May the second. That night, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts.

And more importantly, Lavender Brown (her wonderful, sweet, brave Lavender) was fatally attacked by Fenrir Greyback.

**Author's Note:**

> For Femmeslash Drabble Tag at HPFC on fanfiction.net :D


End file.
